uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Devil
Eddie Bloomberg was once the sidekick of the Blue Devil, but has since stuck out as his own hero, becoming Kid Devil. In the process, he has taken on demonic qualities, including a startling physical appearance. Background Despite his only seventeen years of life for Eddie Bloomberg, its been one hell of a strange journey so far that hopefully doesn't have to end within a few years... Eddie's early years were well, as he grew up in Syracuse, New York. But soon his parents relationship with one another would become strained. When he was 10, his parents split apart and Eddie was sent to live with his aunt Marla in Hollywood. That's when the real fun began for him. He would often visit her on the set, see the behind the scenes to the films she was in, and would often help out with simple tasks for anyone that needed them. Eddie became enamoured with the movies and seeing the creation of them. That adoration would shift though as he discovered superheroes. The boy quickly became enthralled with seeing superheroes flying around the city, helping people, and even seeing them in the papers and on the news. The boy wanted to be one so badly! This was the beginning of his long stemmed hero worship. It could have been because he understood that movies were fantasy, but to see men and women with flight, super strength, and other various powers helping people - that was real. As he got older, Eddie juggled school, being a Gopher for his Aunt at her studios whenever it was needed, and writing to his favorite heroes, even collecting images, figures, and newspaper clippings of them. Posters were hung around his room and most often he'd get autographed photoes whenever he'd write to them. This only pushed Eddie to want to be like one of them. Sadly, he was only a human boy. So, he began tinkering around with some of the spare special effects items he'd find around the Hollywood sets he'd help out in, trying to learn how they work while also trying to replicate the gadgets and gizmos his favorite heroes used. The boy even snuck into the costume department from time to time to try and take whatever spare cloth he could grab to make himself costumes mimicking his heroes. Then his Aunt Marla died. Eddie sank into a depression and even dropped out of high school. He didn't know what to do or who to turn to. Eventually, this pushed Eddie to become a sidekick of anyone that would take him. He'd try his hardest, but its hard knowning where a superhero was going to pop in to help someone before heading off. Enter ex-actor, Daniel Cassidy, turned hero, Blue Devil. Eddie quickly became enamored by the man's heroics and tried to be his sidekick. He was rejected multiple times, but that never seemed to stop him. Eventually, Blue Devil took him under his wing and Eddie became Kid Devil! The two had many adventures together, and Eddie learned a lot under Blue's tutelage. With time though, they parted their seperate ways, as Eddie wanted to be more than just a human sidekick in a silly costume. That was when he started to read up on the Occult and various magics. It was with a very special candle that Eddie was able to obtain that allowed him to go into the realm of a demon named Neron. Neron was known for his trickery and sadistic deals - but Eddie didn't seem phased by it. Neron offered him a deal he could not refuse. He would offer a portion of his power to Eddie, turning him into a real demon. The catch: If Eddie were to ever lose his faith and trust in Blue Devil, his innocent soul will belong to Neron upon reaching 20 years old. Again, Eddie didn't seem bothered by this, he trusted and confided in Blue Devil the most out of everyone! Then he was informed of how his Aunt Marla died - because of Blue Devil. Eddie didn't believe it, he couldn't believe it, it wasn't true! He returned to earth, a bit shaken and overwhelmed, but also he had a new form and appearance. He finally did it, he finally obtained powers and could be a true hero of his own merit! Now Eddie is back in New York and is looking to test out his training and skills on any that will cause harm to innocent people. Personality Caring: Eddie is a very caring person if you cross him the right way. He usually tries to befriend those he meets by offering them warm smiles, a joke here and there, sticking by their side, and even fighting for them. Of course, his outward appearance throws people off. Some will run, others will not want to deal with him, and this only made those he can befriend all the more cherished. He doesn't like seeing his friends in pain or trouble, and will go out of his way to help and lift their spirits, if at all possible. Fun Loving: Eddie is a fun loving person and an extrovert at heart. He loves to crack jokes, make people smile, and make the best of a bad situation, even if that means he has to crack a really bad joke that will only get smirks instead of laughs. Sometimes he even says things at the wrong times without realizing it - mostly silly or awkward things. Usually he wears a big and goofy grin upon his face as well. It ties into his caring personality and certainly helps if he's ever involved in a stressful situation. Secretive: One of the only drawbacks to Eddie is his secretive nature. The boy is an open book about his family, living in Hollywood, and even sidekicking for Blue Devil - but ask him anything concerning his powers and how he achieved them since he was a human, he will lie and say it was a meta-gene experiment. This is because Eddie doesn't want people worrying about him or scolding him for the pact he made with Neron, and he also doesn't want others involved in it. If asked if he still talks to Blue Devil currently, he will smile, nod, and lie about that as well. Eddie doesn't like not talking to Blue Devil, but lost contact with him. The boy will even go as far as to fake phone calls to his old mentor to keep up appearances. Fanboy: Let's face it - Eddie is a superhero fanboy! He researches their pasts, looks into their gadgets and tries to re-create them, and even had a bout of wanting to be their sidekicks. He can certainly win any trivia challenge, and can even correct people's misguided information that he overhears, but this fanboyism is borderline obsessive. Figures, posters, and newspapers clippings are all cut out and were at one point hung around his room. If he ever were to meet one of those heroes that he used to worship and dream about, his jaw may actually hit the floor and someone may have to stop him from reciting every fact he knows about those heroes. He simply sees it as him being eager and prepared for being in the heroics business. Trusting: Eddie is an optimist at heart, and is therefore trusting of people to a fault. He always believes their word and takes it to heart, especially if it is someone he looks up to or has befriended. So, if he is betrayed by the words of those he cares about - it hurts. Eddie may not believe them outright, like when Neron told him of his aunt's death. Usually he doesn't take the betrayal very well, sometimes just walking away, throwing it off his shoulder, or even throwing a fit about it. Powers Kid Devil is a demon. So, he's pretty much got all of the classic demonic stuff going for him. His body, which was once human, has now shifted into something else. He has small bat-like wings under his arms that allow him to glide on the wind - he cannot actively fly with them. There are two small horns that protrude from his forehead, and he gained a long spaded tail which is prehensile, as well as those feet of his, which have changed as well. His feet only consist of double digits, but it allows him greater dexterity, the ability to grasp onto things, and allows him to perch on items, like a railing. Not only does he have the obvious physical changes, but he now has enhanced dexterity, strength, and stamina/endurance. Because he can produce fire internally, he is also immune to fire itself if someone is trying to use it against him. His blood is like gasoline, and stomach acid mimics a highly flameable fuel while his stomach is like a furnace. Due to Eddie's internal body, especially his belly, acting like a furnace, he emits heat. Eddie's core temperature is around 600 degrees F, while his skin is more around 200 degrees F. This is all due to the fact that his body needs to produce heat to allow him to breath Hellfire. Eddie can raise and lower the temperature if the need arises, both internally and externally. He is able to reach temperatures that border on white searing hot if needed. This control of his temperature comes in handy if his friends want to touch him, so they will not be burned upon touching him and if he's looking to belch fire. Also, because he emits heat, he is immune to fire based attacks. Either way, if its cold outside and you don't have a fireplace to warm up with, Kid Devil could be a great substitute! With the change in form, Eddie received a healing factor. While it cannot hold a flame to that of Wolverine's, it can heal him 10x quicker than a normal human will heal from any non-fatal wounds. He can still be killed, and lethally wounded. Skills Eddie is naturally athletic, moreso with his enhanced physiology, making him stronger and more dexterous than others his age and shape. Being that he worked as a gopher in Hollywood, he's naturally charismatic when dealing with others and also knows how to take orders and instructions well with little issues. His time in Hollywood also helped him with his tinkering abilities. He would often see and ask prop makers about their skills and how items work, then applied it to his own items like his old pitchfork. After the demonic change, he's gained a bit of natural intimidation - often just having to put on an angry face and let his demonic look do the rest of the talking. He's also learned how to stick to the shadows and be stealthy in the night. Eddie is good at hand to hand combat and a bit of martial arts, although nothing exceptionally well, and since becoming a demon, he's grown an interest in the occult and occult studies, which he often is found reading when not reading comic books. Boons When Eddie was human and working in Hollywood, he created a costume. It was nothing more than a devil body suit one would see at Halloween, and he had a pitchfork. While it can be used as a ranged weapon of sorts, it also has the ability to unleash electricity and either zap or stun whoever Kid Devil was up against. On top of that, it occasionally spit out flame against his opponents. Flaws A demonic pact with a demon named Neron changed everything for Eddie. He became a real demon under the pretenses that if he ever lost trust and faith in his mentor, Blue Devil, by his 20th birthday, his soul will belong to Neron. He doesn't like telling anyone of this pact, or how he became a demon for that matter, and always tells people a different story when asked. While his faith in Blue Devil was strong at one point, it seems to be faltering a bit now... Not everything is great with being a demon. His appearance scares many, especially the religious. Many believe he is a villain, even when he tries to help others. Also, holy ground and symbols affect him. Areas of holy sacrement like churches and holy items like holy water cause his skin to burn and smolder, causing much pain. So, he must avoid them. His blood and internal fluids now act as gasoline, with the smell being overwhelming. On top of that, his body can produce heat which can scald people at touch if he isn't careful. If he were to be injured severely, this can dampen medical procedures. Also, sucker punches to his gut not only hurt, but they have an adverse affect of him belching out fire unexpectedly. It can cause many to get hurt at the involuntary reaction. Finally, he's a teenager. There's that awkwardness of relationships and friendships, peer pressure, trying to find youself in this world, and wondering what the future holds. Above everything else, its possibly his greatest flaw. Logs Including Kid Devil Category:Taken Feature Character